jennahkoehlerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prismatic Spirits Pretty Cure!/@comment-44300116-20191102015914/@comment-44300116-20191102023729
OG cures here :Jonas Red (ジョナス・レッド?) / Cure Warrior (キュアウォリオ?) The main character in the series. A poor young boy who has high spirits and he wants to reveal his true identity and true self. He dreams to be an idol, who is the missing son of the famous composer and singer; but he was the missing prince of Luminique. As Cure Warrior, he is the Luminique Ruby, who controls the power of fire. His theme color is red. :Allan Shaw (アラン・ショー?) / Cure Quasar (キュアクエーサー?) A loyal and cool friend, who is excels at soccer. He can be scatterbrain sometimes. He is friendly to others, and always to know about what it is right. As Cure Quasar, he is the Luminique Sapphire, who controls the power of water. His theme color is blue. :Riley Quill (ライリー・クイル?) / Cure Fighter (キュアファイター?) A philosopher of the group, who likes to read books and he excels at English. He can distracted his mind when he see something a big error. He loves to going to library to learn and inspire. As Cure Fighter, he is the Luminique Emerald, who controls the power of earth. His theme color is green. :Trent Javier (トレント・ハビエル?) / Cure Arcade (キュアアーケード?) A boy likes basketball and a part of the Varsity team. He was rival to Allan but he can be too friendly and can lift anything. As Cure Arcade, he is the Luminique Amber, who controls the power of thunder. His theme color is orange. :Ollie Tinkman (オーリー・ティンクマン?) / Cure Sentinel (キュアセンチネル?) He has good looks and is smart. Many girls are attracted by him and he can read the whole history about the country. He always joining in the contests. As Cure Sentinel, he is the Luminique Zircon, who controls the power of the telekinesis. His theme color is turquoise. :Isaac Gali (アイザック・ガリ?) / Cure Combat (キュアコンバット?) A member of the baseball team who loves video games and comics. He dreams to be a superhero, but he was not. He can try until in his first shot he won. As Cure Combat, he is the Luminique Peridot, who controls the power of the teleportation. His theme color is chartreuse. :Daryl Orlando (ダリル・オーランド?) / Cure Masque (キュアマスク?) A rich kid who is always in a good mood. He is helping by doing by family's business and likes to watching news.bAs Cure Masque, he is the Luminique Tanzanite, who controls the power of the moon. His theme color is navy. :Marco Ritch (マルコ・リッチ?) / Cure Healer (キュアヒーラー?) Marco is a social climer, who loves food, even he was always to be in fit. His family were doctors, so he can help the people who are weak. As Cure Healer, he is the Luminique Agate, who controls the power of the grounds. His theme color is viridian. :Fritz DeNost (フリッツ・デノスト?) / Cure Oracle (キュアオラクル?) As Cure Oracle, he is the Luminique Garnet, who controls the power of the lava. His theme color is maroon. :Paulo Vera (パウロ・ベラ?) / Cure Maestro (キュアオラクル?) As Cure Maestro, he is the Luminique Jade, who controls the power of the gravity. His theme color is teal. :Zhack Jee (ザック・ジー?) / Cure Chevalier (キュアシュヴァリエ?) As Cure Chevalier, he is the Luminique Spinel, who controls the power of the motion. His theme color is indigo. :Vince Tuff (ビンス・タフ?) / Cure Legend (キュアレジェンド?) As Cure Legend, he is the Luminique Tourmaline, who controls the power of the animals. His theme color is olive. Pretty Cures :Erica Kareina (エリカ・カレイナ?) / Cure Angelic (キュアアンジェリック?) Sweet and innocent. Lover of Jonas who loves something cute and sweet and she thinks easily what she can try. As Cure Angelic, she is the Luminique Quartz, who controls the power of love. Her theme color is pink. :Quinn Akira (クイン・アキラ?) / Cure Cotillion (キュアコティリオン?) Innocent but nerdy gal. She is calculates easily and likes to know about science and mathematics. As Cure Cotillion, she is the Luminique Topaz, who controls the power of light. Her theme color is yellow. :Calie Way (キャリー・ウェイ?) / Cure Rebel (キュアレヴェル?) Serious and naughty influencer who loves a type of fashion and makeup. She seems "mean" by others and strangers. As Cure Rebel, she is the Luminique Amethyst, who controls the power of wind. Her theme color is purple. :Bella Cross (ベラ・クロス?) / Cure Dixie (キュアデキシー?) A cold and timid skater who was quit after her injury. She loves stuff toys and she can care and love to other people. As Cure Dixie, she is the Luminique Aquamarine, who controls the power of ice. Her theme color is cyan. :Yassy Watson (ヤッシー・ワトソン?) / Cure Avant (キュアアバン?) Soon to be an idol who loves singing and dancing. She loves playing instruments and writing a song. As Cure Avant, she is the Luminique Rubellite, who controls the power of music. Her theme color is magenta. :Steph Barbosa (ステフ・バルボサ?) / Cure Imperial (キュアインペリアル?) A tomboyish girl who was a member of the Volleyball team. She is sexy with all flaws, but she hates something cute ang girly. As Cure Imperial, she is the Luminique Padparascha, who controls the power of time. Her theme color is coral. :Kayla Fliss (カイラ・フリス?) / Cure Brocade (キュアブロケード?) She is a cheerleader of the Sports club who has a passion of modelling. Her dream is to walk in the runway. As Cure Brocade, she is the Luminique Morganite, who controls the power of stars. Her theme color is peach. :Lexie Lohan (レキシー・ローハン?) / Cure Chantilly (キュアシャンティイ?) Cheerful and gentle but innocent. She is sweet but a crybaby attitude who loves sweets and stufftoys. As Cure Chantilly, she is the Luminique Citrine, who controls the power of the sun. Her theme color is canary. :Wanda Singh (ワンダ・シン?) / Cure Tiffany (キュアティファニー?) As Cure Tiffany, she is the Luminique Beryl, who controls the power of mirrors. Her theme color is mint. :Nikki Beller (ニッキー・ベラー?) / Cure Exquisite (キュアエクスクィジット?) As Cure Exquisite, she is the Luminique Opal, who controls the power of the sky. Her theme color is azure. :Grace Polika (グレース・ポリカ?) / Cure Dazzle (キュアダズル?) As Cure Dazzle, she is the Luminique Kunzite, who controls the power of glitters. Her theme color is lavender. :Helen Carlos (ヘレン・カルロス?) / Cure Meringue (キュアメレンゲ?) As Cure Meringue, she is the Luminique Alexandrite, who controls the power of nature. Her theme color is rose.